<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It hurts by CptnMatthewCrawley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493028">It hurts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnMatthewCrawley/pseuds/CptnMatthewCrawley'>CptnMatthewCrawley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pain, Sobbing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:54:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnMatthewCrawley/pseuds/CptnMatthewCrawley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock groaned and sat up suddenly his stomach clenching painfully looking at the time on his phone he cursed quietly to himself and quietly got out of bed trying not to disturb John which he failed to achieve by fiddling with the zip leading to the sleep compartment of their tent, John opened one eye and blinked at Sherlock.</p><p>"Wasgoinon?." He asked sleepily and Sherlock sushed and said he wouldn't be long he just had a bit of a stomach ache from the food they had had that evening.</p><p>Almost as soon as he said the words John was wide awake and asking questions.</p><p>"I'll be fine love." Sherlock replied to John's questions </p><p>"You're obviously in pain." John responded.</p><p>"Yes but I don't feel unwell it's probably something I ate." Sherlock replied </p><p>"Want something for it love?." John asked and Sherlock shrugged having been a drug user most painkillers didn't work on Sherlock but he was willing to try anything to feel better so he could sleep.</p><p>John had a combination of paracetamol and ibuprofen both in surgical strengths waiting for when Sherlock returned.</p><p>Sherlock swallowed back the pills with no problems and snuggled back down beside John who wrapped his arms around Sherlock and placed a hand against Sherlock's painful stomach.</p><p>Sherlock slept on and off and then slept in when John was making breakfast and woke up for a mug of tea.</p><p>He felt better but the pain was still there and it really hurt he knew it was a bad sign he had discomfort around his right kidney.</p><p>John watched Sherlock throughout the day and as time went on Sherlock felt better but still had some discomfort when the paracetamol wore off and he was in some pain from it but it wasn't as bad as in the middle of the night.</p><p>Sherlock ate little that day his appetite was smaller than it normally was because of the pain in his kidney and his need to pee more than usual.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Recovery and rest.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took Sherlock a good day or so to recover from his kidney stone he made sure to drink plenty of water to wash out any infection and took paracetamol at set times of day to keep the pain at bay he was surprised that he only needed paracetamol to ease the pain.</p><p>John noticed that Sherlock was starting to feel better and he was spacing his visits to the toilet out again which reassured him that the irritation to his kidney was much less but he still made sure Sherlock was drinking enough to help ease the pain even more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Drunken tears.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock was drunk really drunk he was slumped over the table he was alone John was out of town and half a world away Sherlock had had a bad day the case had gone south painfully south Sherlock had fallen down a flight of metal stairs chasing a suspect and now he had decided to self medicate to kill all the pain instead of taking the pills he had been given at the hospital</p><p>John landed back into Gatwick and after he had passed through security and headed to find a cab he called Sherlock cursing quietly when he was greeted by Sherlock's voicemail, and headed back to 221b after paying the fare John got his bags out of the boot and opened the door being careful to avoid the puddle of sick by the stairs he heard voices and one was definitely Sherlock's the other sounded like Greg lestrade who appeared to be consoling Sherlock hearing his name John pushed open the door to their flat and found Greg crouched down hand resting on Sherlock's back as the latter threw up into a bucket that Greg held in place with his other hand.</p><p>"What happened?." John asked and Greg turned to face him and sighed "he was in the pub I got him up here after he threw up in the hall." Greg said and John nodded and sighed.</p><p>"You head off I've got him from here." John said and Greg nodded before rising to his feet and heading to the door and down the stairs once the front door clicked shut John moved closer to Sherlock and crouched down the same way Greg had been moments before luckily Sherlock had stopped being sick and was sipping on water at this point.</p><p>" Sorry that wasn't how I wanted to say welcome home." He croaked coughing to clear his throat and wincing as it stung painfully.</p><p>"It's okay I was gone longer than I intended to be I'm sorry darling." John said running a hand through Sherlock's curls not minding the sweat soaked strands.</p><p>"Bed?." He asked and Sherlock nodded before easing himself upright off the sofa he swayed slightly and reached out to John for support.</p><p>"Come on that's it easy does it I've got you just lean on me love." John said putting a arm around Sherlock's waist and helping him out of the living room and unsteadily up the stairs to their bedroom as he sat him down on the side of the bed and crouched down to remove Sherlock's shoes and socks then his trousers and sick covered shirt shirt chucking them towards the washing hamper and leaving Sherlock in his white undershirt and boxer shorts.</p><p>"Sleep love you'll feel better in the morning." John said as he tucked the duvet round Sherlock's shivering form he was on his way down to get Sherlock a glass of water he heard soft muffled sobbing coming from their bedroom and leaving the water for a moment darted back upstairs to check on Sherlock.</p><p>"Oh love what is it what's got you so upset darling come on come here shhh no it's okay don't be sorry love." John whispered and wrapped Sherlock in a secure embrace.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I'm Sorry.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock's eyes snapped open and he sat up hurriedly reaching for the bucket John had put beside the bed.</p><p>Bleghhh "oh god that hurts." Sherlock sobbed as the threw up another three times John blinked awake woken by the violent retching and sat up placing a hand onto Sherlock's sweaty heaving back and rubbing soothingly.</p><p>"Just get it up love it's okay it doesn't matter shhh just breathe when you can it's fine." John said still stroking Sherlock's back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Not your fault.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John was already home when Sherlock got home from work he had been teaching a lot that day and he had also found out one of his students had been cutting herself and he didn't know how to respond to her request for help he had approached the student services team about how to proceed and she had been spoken to by the school counselor that afternoon before school had ended.</p><p>As they lay in bed that night John could sense something was up with Sherlock but he knew better than to press him about what it was that was bothering him if he did that then Sherlock was likely to clam up completely.</p><p>Sherlock turned onto his side facing away from John as tears streamed from his eyes soaking his pillow in moments John felt the bed shaking beside him and put down his book onto his bedside table his glasses on top and slid down and wrapped his arms around Sherlock and held him tightly.</p><p>"Oh love what's got you so upset darling?." He asked softly and tenderly and Sherlock rolled over to face his concerned husband and best friend.</p><p>"One of my students has been cutting herself I don't know what to do I mean I know I should report it but then the parents will know and I know her home life isn't the best she's come to school with bruises before I don't want to make things worse for her." Sherlock said his voice small and weak as tears continued to stream from his eyes and drip off the edge of his nose.</p><p>"Oh darling it's okay shhh just breathe and relax it's okay it's fine we will sort this out for her make sure she's safe." John said he spoke as both a doctor and Sherlock's husband his wise husband.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Home bound.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock slumped down into the nearest seat as the train headed north and a long weekend with his family celebrating his birthday and his and John's anniversary, Sherlock watches as John gently laid their four year old son Hamish John Watson down onto the seat beside him Hamish snuffled a bit and snuggled closer to Sherlock who put a protective arm around him so he didn't fall off the seat. Hamish was dressed in his school uniform having come straight to the station from there he held his comfort toy of a stuffed rabbit under his arm and his thumb was in his mouth.</p><p>As the train trundled on Sherlock watched the light fade outside of the carriage windows as the afternoon faded into evening eventually a friendly face appeared wheeling a trolley of drinks and snacks and they bought a few bits and pieces they got two cheese and ham sandwiches for themselves with plain crisps and diet coke to drink and a han sandwich and a blackcurrant Capri Sun for Hamish along with a few chocolate bars and some sweets.</p><p>When she had moved on down the carriage Sherlock stood up and stretched his back protesting slightly from the movement and made his way towards the nearest toilet he was bursting for a wee but had been putting it off because he hated using public toilets </p><p>"I'll be right back just nipping to the toilet." He said when John spotted he was stood up and John nodded and focused on Hamish as Sherlock made his way towards the toilet.</p><p>As he was just washing his hands he heard a soft hesitant knock on the toilet door and opened it to find Hamish stood with his right hand clasping his crotch looking desperate Sherlock stepped aside and ushered Hamish into the small space and reached out to help the little almost in tears four year old with the buckle button and zipper on his school shorts.</p><p>A moment later Hamish let out a sigh of relief as he emptied his bladder into the waiting toilet he smiled at Sherlock who just nodded then helped him redress and to wash his hands and together they returned to John who was holding Hamish's toy rabbit safe in his hand.</p><p>"Hungwy Papa." Hamish said softly his voice impeded slightly from the lisp he had developed after being hit in the mouth by a football a month before.</p><p>"Here you go sweetheart I got you a ham sandwich when you were sleeping and some juice too." John said and opened the plastic film on the box that held Hamish's sandwiches the little boy took one of the small triangle shaped sandwiches out of the box and bit into it munching quietly on it before reaching for his drink and taking a couple of sips.</p><p>After finishing his food and wiping his hands and face Hamish blinked sleepily and grabbed his toy rabbit and clambered onto Sherlock's lap resting his head on Sherlock's shoulder closing his eyes as the gentle rocking motion of the train sent him off to sleep once more.</p><p>Eventually the train pulled into the station of their final destination and Sherlock stood up with Hamish held safely in his arms and John gathered their bags and luggage ready to clamber down from the train and onto the cold rain soaked platform Sherlock tucked Hamish into the warm folds of his coat to protect the youngsters legs from the icy chill of a wind that was blowing.</p><p>Sherlock spotted his mother's dark red estate car before she saw the tired family approaching he greeted her with a kiss and she returned it kissing Hamish softly on his forehead before ushering them into the warm car and shoving their luggage into the boot.</p><p>As they drove away from the station Sherlock's phone rang he hurried to answer it so as not to wake Hamish and cursed when he saw who was calling.</p><p>"Lestrade no I can't I'm not in London I told you I'm away this weekend seeing my parents and family alright send me the pictures and I will see what I can do but I can't promise anything alright see you on Wednesday." Sherlock said and hung up before switching his phone to silent and putting it back in his pocket.</p><p>"Anything interesting?." John asked from the front seat beside Sherlock's mother who shared a look with her youngest son in the rearview mirror.</p><p>"Double murder he's sending over the pictures for me to take a look at but I won't do anything straight away I have more important things to do like looking  after our son." Sherlock said as Hamish snuffled slightly but slept on Sherlock didn't want to wake him but he knew of he slept much longer then he wouldn't sleep that night and they had a long day ahead the next day </p><p>When they reached Sherlock's family home Hamish woke up and smiled he loved coming to see granny and grandpa and wriggled in Sherlock's arms keen to get out of the car and go and find his grandpa.</p><p>Sherlock let Hamish out of the car and the little boy raced off shouting for his grandpa a few minutes later he re appeared held in the arms of Sherlock's father who greeted his youngest son with a knowing smile and a one armed hug "Hey Mish you left Buttons with me she got sad when you didn't take her along to find Grandpa." Sherlock said holding out Hamish's rabbit to him and smiling when he snatched the well loved toy and held it protectively against his chest.</p><p>After a dinner of chicken and rice with mixed vegetables Sherlock carried Hamish upstairs and got him ready for bed as they were just finishing off in the bathroom Sherlock's mother appeared with a cup of water for Hamish and kissed him goodnight as Sherlock led Hamish down to his old bedroom where the little boy was sleeping on a air mattress at the foot of the bed and settled him down into the warm nest of blankets and pillows as they said their prayers together Sherlock's mother watched from the doorway and smiled as Sherlock kissed Hamish goodnight and the little boy blinked sleepily at him before responding and Sherlock left the room pulling the door two behind him and following his mother back downstairs.</p><p>"He settled ok?." John asked and Sherlock nodded hearing John sigh Hamish had been quite tearful during dinner and hadn't eaten much claiming to still be full from his snack on the train as they sat together on the sofa watching the fire crackling in the grate John voiced some of his concern about Hamish and said that he'd noticed some bruises on the youngster when he was giving him his bath the previous evening but Sherlock hadn't seen any that evening when he was giving the little boy his bath.</p><p>"I bruised easily at his age it's probably that he's probably inherited my genes." Sherlock said and his mother nodded in agreement just as Sherlock's father appeared from the kitchen where he had been washing up from dinner.</p><p>"We lost count of the number of times we got calls from the school nurse about Sherlock's bruises because they were worried about what his home life was like but they soon realised that it wasn't anything to be too worried about and he grew out of it by his teens anyway." Stanley explained and John nodded and let out the breath he had been holding.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Daddy's Birthday.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock groaned as he heard a soft tap on his bedroom door and slowly sat up exposing his bare torso to the cold air of the room he pulled on his pajama t shirt inside out as was his custom and smiled when his mother entered carrying a tray with three mugs on it which she placed on the bedside table the mugs contained hot blackberry cordial a traditional drink that Sherlock had always had as a child and still enjoyed as a adult.</p><p>"Happy birthday darling boy now I know you have plans this morning to head into Stamford with John and Hamish so I won't hold you up too much but I got you a little something it's from both of us it's downstairs I hope you'll like it oh and Mycroft sent his presents ahead of time as he's been delayed in London so he won't be here until this evening when we head to the pub for dinner." Sophie said with a soft smile and Sherlock nodded he picked up his mug and took a sip of the gently steaming drink savouring the sweet taste which reminded him of icy cold school mornings before he went away to boarding school.</p><p>After Sophie had left the room again closing the door again Sherlock gently woke John who got up and retrieved a blue sparkly gift bag from the suitcase beside his side of the bed and handed it to Sherlock with a kiss to his cheek.</p><p>"Happy birthday love." John said and Sherlock passed him his mug and John took a sip of the warm drink and sighed contentedly resting back against his pillow as Sherlock opened the pale blue envelope containing the card that he had designed with Hamish's help.</p><p>Sherlock felt his eyes sting with tears on the front of the card was a picture of Hamish as a newborn baby and alongside a photograph of the ink prints they had done of Hamish's feet and hands Hamish had been born two months early after Sherlock had gone into premature labour while on a case the other pictures were of John with Sherlock and Hamish in hospital and of the three of them when they finally had been allowed to bring Hamish home.</p><p>Written on the inside was a short poem in John's cursive writing and Hamish had written in his large clumsy four year old writing love you Daddy HAMiSH with two kisses.</p><p>Placing the card onto the bedside table Sherlock lifted out the first parcel and unpicked the tape inside was a black box and when he lifted the lid Sherlock felt his face heat up it was beautiful and he lifted it out gently it was a blue teardrop necklace and he had been sure that it had been lost in the move from Baker Street a long time ago.</p><p>"Do you like it I found it when I was sorting through that massive chest in our loft before we left Baker Street before Hamish was born." John explained and Sherlock simply nodded unable to form words as tears flowed from his eyes.</p><p>"This was Nana's she always wore it I didn't know I still had this I thought Mycroft took it when Nana died." Sherlock said through his tears and John took the necklace and placed it around Sherlock's neck and Sherlock opened the remaining presents stopping to stroke the teardrop with a fondness John had only seen one other time and that was on the day that their son was born.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Daddy's Birthday part 2.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Sherlock finally got downstairs and wandered into the kitchen he saw the present that his mother had been talking about and he almost fell to his knees leaning against the wall of the kitchen was the most amazing sensory board he had ever seen it had everything he could have asked for on it and he felt his throat become blocked with a lump and tears streamed from his eyes as he reached out to touch the textures he craved so much his dad had thought of everything when he had made this board as had his mother as he stroked his fingers through soft fabrics and course ones too he smiled and wrapped his mother up in a tight hug.</p><p>"Thank you so much it is perfect how did you manage this it must've taken you ages both of you but I love it thank you so much." Sherlock said his voice choked up with tears.</p><p>Mycrofts presents are in the dining room and so is your birthday breakfast go on ahead I'll be through In a moment your father is waiting for you he has a gift of his own for you." His mother said as she broke the embrace and ruffled Sherlock's hair affectionately.</p><p>Sherlock nodded and walked into the dining room followed by John and Hamish and spotted the small pile of gifts by his place at the table and his father hidden behind his paper.</p><p>"Morning Dad thank you for the sensory board it means so much to me and I love it already." Sherlock said and Stanley lowered his paper and opened his arms to his youngest son.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Daddy's birthday part 3.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock stepped back from his father's warm hug a few moments later and sat down to open some of Mycroft's presents which were all wrapped in sparkly tissue paper and secured with navy silk ribbon.</p><p>The first present was a gorgeous deep sea green butter soft button down shirt and a pair of black chordoroy trousers also butter soft to the touch Sherlock sighed at the feel of the soft fabrics against his fingertips he would wear this outfit tonight to dinner at the pub.</p><p>Mycroft had clearly put quite a lot of thought into his presents this year instead of relying on someone else to tell him what Sherlock wanted or needed, the second present contained socks something else Sherlock struggled to find that didn't irritate his feet more often than not Sherlock wore his socks inside out to avoid the seam along the toe.</p><p>Sherlock felt his throat constrict as he opened one of the smaller presents it was a beautiful leather journal and a blue handwriting pen designed especially for left handed people he smiled weakly through his tears how his brother knew him so well he would never know as he set the book aside he saw the final present this one was soft but slightly bulky and he ripped it open gently and he gasped as the paper fell away to reveal a gorgeous soft toy snow leopard and Sherlock just sat silently crying until John stopped eating and gathered him into his arms rubbing his back as Sherlock buried his face into his neck.</p><p>Hamish got up from his place at the table beside John and clambered onto Sherlock's lap to give him a cuddle when John let go and poured Sherlock a glass of cold orange juice as he held Hamish in his arms Sherlock began to calm down he was feeling quite overwhelmed and a bit emotional just then his mother appeared and shared a knowing look with John who nodded.</p><p>"Come on love have some juice you are shaking sweetheart." He said picking up the glass and helping Sherlock to take a few small sips of the sweet tangy juice knowing it would help to calm him down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Birthday Dinner Disaster.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Fox and Hound Pub 19.00hrs,</p><p>Sherlock looked up as he heard feet approaching the function room where his birthday dinner was being held and smiled when his brother appeared with Greg Lestrade just behind him Hamish got down from the table and ran over to them crashing into Mycroft's legs and holding up his arms to his favourite uncle Sherlock shared a look with John and they both chuckled as Mycroft lifted little Hamish into his arms balancing him on his hip as he made his way over to where they were seated and sat down on one of the velvet chairs with Hamish on his lap.</p><p>"Happy birthday brother mine." Mycroft said and he smiled as he noticed that Sherlock was wearing the shirt and trousers he had given him for his birthday and how much they suited his slim frame.</p><p>"Juice Daddy please?." Hamish asked and Sherlock picked up a blue plastic sippy cup and handed it over to Hamish "fank you Dada." He said as he began to drink the juice his other hand opening and closing around a handful of Mycroft's shirt.</p><p>Hamish had already eaten his tea before they came to the pub he'd had chicken nuggets and chips with tomato sauce and spaghetti hoops.</p><p>Eventually Hamish dosed off to sleep on Mycroft and John went to relieve Mycroft of his bundle of snoring Hamish they had had a long day out in Stamford and it had clearly worn Hamish out as he settled Hamish into a warm snug bench seat with his rabbit in his arms and a blanket tucked round his small body.</p><p>Hamish woke up sometime later and reached out to Greg who was nearest he needed a wee and didn't want to disturb daddy while he was eating his pudding.</p><p>Greg lifted Hamish into his arms and carried him towards the toilets and took him inside Hamish scrambled down and ran into one of the two empty stalls and pulled down the front of his jeans and undies sighing in relief as a short stream was released he smiled as he felt the pressure inside relieved and then pulled the chain once he was finished and had pulled his undies and trousers back up and headed to wash his hands with Greg's help.</p><p>When they got back to the table Hamish asked for ice cream and happily ate a bowl of strawberry ice cream with sprinkles and chocolate chips.</p><p>Sherlock smiled at the mustache and beard Hamish was sporting from his ice cream as they headed home sometime later Mycroft and Greg following on behind them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Monday Morning.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mish time for school buddy." John called as he flicked on the overhead light as he stepped into Hamish's bedroom he was barely visible in his bed like his Daddy Sherlock liked to burrow deep into his bedcovers.</p><p>"Mish come on bud I know it's early I've made you some porridge with honey and cinnamon." John said pulling back the blanket covering Hamish and sighed as he snatched up his legs against the sudden cold air, John reached out to lift Hamish into his arms and felt the heat of a temperature radiating off the little boy held in his arms.</p><p>"Oh bud you no feel good?." John asked and Hamish answered by burying his face into John's neck.</p><p>"Want to go and see Daddy and tell him what's wrong sweetheart?." John asked  and Hamish nodded after picking up Hamish toy rabbit John carried Hamish out of his room and down to their bedroom where Sherlock was in bed sleeping still and nudged him awake.</p><p>Hamish clung on to Sherlock once he was in his arms and began to cry and it was then that Sherlock noticed the bruises on the backs of Hamish's legs and across his lower back.</p><p>"Mish what happened darling how did you get these nasty bruises?." Sherlock asked and Hamish just shrugged "he said it would hurt more if I telled so I don't know I'm sorry." Hamish sobbed.</p><p>"Mish is someone at school hurting you I promise you aren't in any trouble if they are you need to tell us so we can get it sorted out." John said stroking Hamish across his upper back.</p><p>"Mr Henderson said I would be in big twouble if I telled because I was a bad boy and needed telling to behave." Hamish whimpered.</p><p>"Did Mr Henderson hurt you ?." Sherlock asked softly and he tensed up when he felt Hamish nod once against his chest.</p><p>"Oh baby boy it's okay shhh it's not your fault sweetpea he's a very bad man for hurting you sweetheart do you think you can tell us exactly what he did to you it's okay if you can't but it might help you feel better?." Sherlock asked.</p><p>"He grabbed me after school on Friday and threw me into a empty room closing the door and locking it so no one would come in then he sat down on a chair and pulled me onto his lap trapping my legs between his knees and he pulled down the back of my shorts and undies and pushed one of his fingers in it hurt Daddy it hurt so much but he wouldn't stop until I kicked him then he spanked me on my legs." Hamish sobbed and Sherlock swallowed against the bile rising in his throat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Telling The Police.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock decided to phone Scotland Yard and asked for Lestrade and his least annoying officers to come to the house so that Hamish could make a statement about what Mr Henderson had done to him after school and so that photographs could be taken of the bruises on his back and legs.</p><p>Greg was livid when Hamish finished telling him and the other officer what had happened to him and the photos had been taken it was then that Hamish went very quiet and buried himself into Sherlock's arms and refused to say anything else to him or to Greg about Mr Henderson.</p><p>Two weeks later Hamish went back to school and was glad to see that Mr Henderson had left the school and was being investigated by the police, slowly with the help of his friends and family Hamish began to smile again and have fun again he still carried the scars of the attack but his mental scars were fading with time and lots of cuddles from both John and Sherlock.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Three years later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Hamish was Seven years old he joined a new school the prep school of his school so his uniform changed he still wore shorts in the summer but was allowed to west trousers in the winter and trainers in the summer.</p><p>One Wednesday morning as he walked into assembly Hamish felt a cold hand grab him by the arm and drag him into a supply cupboard what happened next was some of the most degrading and disgusting treatment of a child by a teacher that had been seen in a long time Hamish was left crying and calling for help he had been locked in the cupboard by his asaliant who had then left the school.</p><p>Luckily a school nurse was passing by the cupboard and heard Hamish crying inside as she opened the door the little boy all but jumped into her arms tears streaming down his cheeks it was then that she realised something terrible had happened to him and that Hamish had wet himself.</p><p>Instead of heading into the rest of assembly she carried him to the office and phoned John and Sherlock.</p><p>Within twenty minutes Sherlock Holmes was stood in the front office of Hamish's school demanding to see his son and make sure he was alright, as he paced the small carpeted space Sherlock became more concerned and upset.</p><p>Eventually Sherlock saw Hamish coming towards him the school nurse had her arm around his shoulders as Hamish got closer Sherlock crouched down and gathered Hamish into his arms lifting him easily and Hamish snuggled close to Sherlock hiding his face into Sherlock's neck.</p><p>"It happened again Daddy." Hamish said his voice choked with tears and Sherlock felt his stomach clench no it couldn't be not that not again not after everything Hamish had been through last time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>